Hujan
by Seri Nalte
Summary: Aisha selalu membenci hujan. Menurutnya hujan hanya membawa hal-hal buruk dalam hidupnya, tapi mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.


**Hujan**

 **Story by** **Seri Nalte  
**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword dan segala apa pun isinya itu bukan milik saya-**

 **Warning: idk- Randomness, OOCness, AU, gajelas, idkbye.**

 **Penampilannya terserah kalian aja- selama ElsAi aku nggak peduli jobnya dan masih suka semua kok www /hus**

Hujan mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Entah karena alasan seperti hujan bisa menenangkan pikiran mereka, bisa pulang cepat dan menghindar ekskul, tidak perlu ikut upacara atau olahraga karena lapangan jelas tidak bisa dipakai, bisa berbagi payung dengan orang yang disukai, barang penjualannya laris (karena kebanyakan orang yang tidak membawa payung dan berteduh pasti akan membeli sesuatu di toko mereka), atau karena mereka sangat menikmati momen hujan turun dan bermain di antaranya.

Sayangnya gadis bersurai ungu yang menjadi fokus kita saat ini, Aisha, _membenci hujan_. Ia bisa memberikan beragam alasan mengapa Ia membenci hujan. Mulai dari repotnya membawa payung, jas hujan, serta pembungkus sepatu, buku-bukunya yang tidak aman berada di dalam tas, rambutnya yang akan terasa lembab dan lepek, betapa terbatasnya pandangan matanya saat hujan, dan alasan lainnya yang jika disebutkan semua oleh Aisha kita tidak akan selesai sampai akhir dunia.

Oh dan betapa menyebalkannya saat hal yang dibencinya itu tiba-tiba muncul saat Ia baru saja selesai mempersiapkan kegatan klubnya seusai sekolah. Tentu saja Ia sebal. Pasalnya, sekolah melarang seluruh kegiatan ekskul dan klub jika hari itu hujan dan menyuruh siswa-siswinya segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Aisha selalu berpikir betapa anehnya peraturan itu. Mengapa pula sekolah melarang kegiatan klub dan ekskul jika ada hujan? Cukup masuk akal jika yang dilarang adalah yang menggunakan lapangan dan area _outdoor_ tapi bagaimana dengan yang berada dalam ruangan? Apakah mungkin mereka ingin mencegah resiko siswanya sakit karena kehujanan saat pulang? Aisha tak tahu- Namun dia tak cukup peduli untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Buat apa? Toh bagaimanapun juga peraturan itu akan tetap ada. Lagipula, yang membuatnya sebal saat ini bukan peraturan itu (sekalipun Ia sebenarnya masih sedikit kesal) tapi kenyataan bahwa ramalan cuaca pagi ini mengatakan hari akan cerah dan Ia tidak membawa _PAYUNG!_ Aisha menggerutu pelan sembari memikirkan bagaimana caranya Ia akan pulang sekarang.

Seusai mengunci kembali ruang klubnya yang tidak jadi digunakan. Aisha kembali merutuki kesialannya. Usahanya siang ini terasa sia-sia. Sebagai ketua klubnya Ia harus mempersiapkan ruangan sebelum kegiatan dimulai (sekalipun sebenarnya itu bukan tanggung jawabnya atau siapapun) makanya Ia terbiasa datang lebih awal. Namun dengan kondisi cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah begini, kemungkinan besar teman-teman satu klubnya sudah pulang meninggalkannya –mungkin bukan hanya teman satu klubnya tapi juga teman sekelasnya. Ah, rasanya hujan tidak pernah membawa hal baik baginya.

Aisha duduk di kursi lobi sekolahnya. Biasanya murid-murid yang menunggu jemputan atau sedang bosan dan ingin mengobrol dengan teman-temannya berkumpul di sini dan menjadikan situasi lobi seperti pasar. Saat ini lobi itu kosong, hanya ada Aisha seorang yang duduk di tempat itu. ' _Sepertinya sudah pada pulang'_ pikir Aisha. Aneh memang, harusnya ada beberapa orang yang masih menunggu jemputan atau hujan reda di sini. _'Apa karena hujan sudah agak lama turun dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah mempersiapkan kegiatan klub?'_ Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aisha menghembuskan napas pelan setelah menarik kesimpulan yang dianggapnya paling wajar untuk situasi seperti saat ini. _'Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa pulang?'_ Aisha melihat tempat payung sekolah, kosong. Biasanya sekolah menyediakan beberapa payung untuk siswa yang lupa membawa payung namun sepertinya saat ini banyak yang lupa dan payung yang sediakan itu sudah habis dipinjam. ' _Terkutukklah ramalan cuaca hari ini'_ , Aisha menghembuskan napas kemudian bersender pada kursi sambil memejamkan mata. Menembus hujan jelas bukanlah pilihan, bukan karena Ia takut terkena demam (karena Ia tahu hujan tidak akan membuatnya terserang demam kecuali Ia melakukan kontak dengan orang yang sedang demam. Demam itu disebabkan oleh virus dan dia ragu hujan dapat menularkan virus tersebut.) tapi lebih karena Ia tidak ingin buku-buku yang ada dalam tasnya menjadi basah karena hujan. ' _Mungkin aku harus menunggu hujan reda.'_

"Eh, Aisha, kau belum pulang?" suara seorang lelaki membuat Aisha membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dan iris mata merah yang sebenarnya sangat tidak wajar. Yah, bukan berarti Ia bisa berkomentar dengan rambut serta iris mata berwarna ungunya yang sebenarnya juga sangat tidak wajar itu.

"Kau tidak membawa payung? Ramalan cuaca hari ini memang meleset sih, wajar saja kau tidak membawa payung" lelaki di berambut merah ini kembali berbicara pada Aisha sembari melihat keadaan hujan di luar.

"Tidak, Els. Kau sendir kenapa belum pulang?" Elsword, itulah nama lelaki di hadapannya. Salah satu dari sekian banyak temannya, yah meskipun sifat lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan padanya –dulu.

"Eh, tadi aku dipanggil oleh seorang guru –siapa ya?– ke ruangannya untuk diceramahi karena tertidur di kelas. Ah, telingaku masih berdenging karena ocehannya. Kemudian ketika aku akan pulang aku baru sadar kalau hujan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Elsword menjawab dengan panjang lebar sambil menggaruk telingganya ketika Ia menceritakan bagian diomeli seorang guru itu.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu kau akan pulang sekarang kan? Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan." Aisha berkata dengan tidak terlalu peduli. Dia masih sebal dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

"Heh, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Oh, apakah kau mau pulang bersamaku, yah bisa dibilang mengenang masa-masa dahulu- Ah, tapi aku tak memaksamu." Elsword cepat-cepat menambahkan, semburat merah terlihat samar di pipinya.

"Hmm," Aisha tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, lagipula aku tak mau berlama lama di sekolah. Masih banyak tugas yang harus di kerjakan."

"Ketika kau bilang tugas yang harus dikerjakan itu maksudnya tugas dengan tenggat waktu yang masih satu bulan lagi kan," Elsword menatap Aisha dengan sedikit heran. "Seharusnya kau bisa lebih bersantai dan tidak memaksakan diri."

"Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik. Jadi kita berangkat sekarang atau akan tetap mengobrol di sini sampai hujan reda?" Aisha berkata ketus sambil sedikit melempar tatapan tajamnya ke Elsword.

Elsword menghela napas "Iya iya baiklah." Kemudian Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolahnya dan membuka payung. "Ayo, ssebelum hujannya tambah deras."

Aisha berjalan ke samping Elsword, dibawah payung yang dipegang lelaki itu. Ia mendekap tasnya untuk melindunginya dari hujan. "Oh, semoga saja tidak begitu atau aku akan benar-benar mengutuk hari ini." Aisha sedikit tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya sendiri, menurutnya ide untuk mengutuki hari ini terdengar sangat menyenangkan dan Ia tidak akan keberatan dan dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya. Setidaknya saat ini ada sedikit hal yang masih bisa menenangkannya untuk tidak mengamuk karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun, sebagian dari kewarasan-dan-ketenangan miliknya dan kehadiran lelaki di sampingnya ini. ' _Mungkin hujan memang tidak terlalu buruk,'_ batin Aisha. _'hujan tidak terlalu buruk jika itu memberiku sedikit kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya.'_ Aisha tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa lalunya ketika bersama laki-laki di sampingnya –yang sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan dengan berkelahi– sudah lama Ia ingin merasakan jika mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Saat ini Ia berterima kasih kepada hujan yang sangat dibencinya itu karena sudah mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, Aisha? Ayo pulang."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Aisha menghela napas. " Ya, baiklah. Ayo pulang." Aisha melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, berdampingan bersama di bawah payung di tengah hujan dengan Elsword. Sebenci apapun Ia dengan hujan, Aisha masih menyampaikan sedikit rasa terima kasihnya itu.

 **Idk byeeeeee.**


End file.
